What A Girl Wants
by Miss Non Conformist
Summary: Shes  a soccer star but is insecure when people ask her about her family. Hes intrigued by her and doesn't even know a thing about soccer. Add in some more soccer and tennis and you get misunderstandings, secrets and fun! FujixOC Some RegularsxOC & OcxOC
1. Meet the CLAMP Soccer Team

Momo: Eh?!? Where are we?

Kaidoh: Baka! The authoress is trying to speak you monkey!

Momo: MONKEY?!? Wanna fight mamushi!?! You-

Ariana: speaking over the two juniors This is my first fic. Please enjoy!

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Echizen's been acting weird today." Momoshiro said wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was the end of that days after school practice and the regulars were cooling off by the fountain. Well, except for Echizen.

"Nya, Ochibi left early from practice today, and Ryuuzaki gave him permission. No fair, no fair!" Kikumaru Eiji whined.

"Maybe ha had a…..date!" Momo nudged his Senpai.

"DATE?!"

"Date?"

"…"

"Data…"

"Fssshh…"

"Saaa…."

Momo was still trying to figure out who "the lucky girl" is when his eyes hit a piece of folded paper lying on the floor. Opening it, he started reading out loud.

Dear Chibi-chan,

I want you to come over for my practice today (it starts after yours ends remember?)! The team and I were thinking of using you as a target for practice….hehe! Just kidding, chibi-chan! Actually we were think of going for some ice cream later (yay!) and were wondering if our favorite male freshman would accompany us (I heard they have new grape ponta flavored ice cream) in hopes of hearing of his journey in the tennis world and to also have him to ourselves for once away from those Seigaku regulars that are stunting poor chibi-chan's growth!

Love,

The Ever Reigning Bouchou on the Soccer Field

P.S-Yes, I know that I could've told you all this whenever, but would have been the fun in that, eh? Besides this way you can't say no!

PPS-Bring **ANY** of the Seigaku regulars and I'll make sure **everyone** in CLAMP School **and** Seigaku knows about your 4th grade crush on Natsuki, got it, chibi-chan?

PPPS-In addition to above I will also use you for the club's target practice and give you a lifelong ban from Ponta.

Silence…

Inui started scribbling a copy of the note into his notebook, "There is a 100 chance that we will be going to CLAMP School to investigate Echizen's behavior."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Woah…." Kikumaru said. The others had to agree. 

And yes, if you were wondering ALL the regulars had come along. Kikumaru and Momo had come in the hopes of some great teasing material; Inui in hopes of data; Taka 'cause he was off from the sushi shop; Kaidoh came from his fear of Inui's new death juice; Fuji because he thought it was a great opportunity for a blackmail photo; and Tezuka who came along so that he would be able to make sure that that his school didn't make trouble for another school..

Inui started explaining for the others while Fuji went around asking for directions to the Soccer Field.

"CLAMP School integrates all levels of education from Kindergarten through Graduate School. It was founded by the Imonoyama Group the largest financial group in Japan. Using their private funds, to become a modest financial educational facility to the young adults who carry the world on their shoulders. Dormitories, banks, hospitals and facilities of every kind are available in this large city-school which students, staff and their relatives a total of over 10,000 live, work and study. The school opens its doors for all persons with some talent regardless of class or wealth. CLAMP School is known for it plethora of exceptionally bright individuals. How-"

"However, it is also know for its love of festivities." A voice interrupted Inui. The regulars looked around to see who was talking. "That's such a textbook entry you know." The girl had long curly black hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were cat-like and were a deep aqua blue and her lips were smirking at them. She was wearing a black, gold and white soccer uniform. Fuji turned from the two girls that he had just been asking direction from ("Oh my god, isn't he just the coolest!") to the new girl. "Would you please-" The girl cut in again. "Seigaku Tennis Club?" They nodded. "Follow me."

"OI! CHIBI-CHAN! YOU'VE GOT SOME SUITORS!!" the girl yelled out. She had brought the regulars to the soccer field after having them walk across some of the campus (Inui estimated it to be 10x bigger than Seigaku) where (presumably) members of the soccer club were practicing.

"Suitors?"

"What the hell?"

"…"

"Do we look gay?"

"S-s-suitors?"

"Fssh…"

Ryoma Echizen was by the fence talking to 2 brown-haired green eyed identical looking boys. Ryoma looked around. "Troublesome." He muttered. "Eh? What's that Ochibi?" Kikumaru-who obviously had the best ears in all of Seigaku-glomped him and started pinching his cheeks. "You leave practice early and you don't want us to worry about you? You're mean Ochibi! Mean!"

Ryoma shoved Kikumaru off and looked at the girl.

"Nee-chan I-"

"NEE-CHAN?!?!"

* * *

It was another _joyous_ day in the life of Imonoyama Sakura. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, the grass was green and what's more there was not a Seigaku Tennis Regular in sight. 

Please note the **intense** sarcasm.

In reality, the birds were not chirping, clouds were dark indicating that there would be rain later on, the grass was a deep green, but the fact that there were 6 Seigaku Regulars (other than Chibi-chan) standing on it ruined the fact.

I glared at Ryoma. I had told him that under no circumstances was he to bring ANY of his teammates with him. I had even threatened him with a lifelong ban of Ponta. How much more mean and evil can you get? But I could tell, he didn't know. Heck, I don't even know how they got through the gate.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. But who are you?" One of the Seigaku Regulars asked me. The one with the scary white glasses and notebook,

I glared, crossing my arms. "No one of importance." Hadn't anyone taught him that it's rude to ask blunt questions to someone who you don't even know. Especially if you were on **their** turf?

"She's lying! She's lying!" I felt a hand on either of my shoulder, and turned my head around to see. Hikaru and Hayate. "In fact, among all the soccer players in CLAMP, she's probably the most important." Hikaru said the tone in his voice suggested that it was all because of him.

I frowned. "Don't say that, Hikaru."

"We're your best friends. We're allowed to say that. And besides, you should be flattered. After all, we are popular with the ladies and any one of them would kill to have us say anything remotely like that to them." Hayate said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. That made no sense. Nakaaru Hikaru & Hayate was two of my guy friends and were also on the soccer team, but popular with the ladies….that's completely stretching the truth.

"You mean only two of Sakura's best friends. And also, don't lie about being popular with the opposite gender. You guys aren't even popular with the same gender." A voice piped up voicing my exact thoughts.

Fujishiro Natsuki walked onto the field followed by the other Regulars on my team.

"Ready for practice, Almighty Bouchou-sama!" she saluted.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't call me that. Plain old Bouchou is fine, Suki-chan."

"But I'm fine with you calling me Fuku-Bouchou-sama whom I love."Hikaru said cheekily.

"That isn't even a title, you baka." I told him while Natsuki glared at him. Then to the Seigaku Regulars, I said, "Could you please refrain from this argument until after my club's practice is over?"

Their bouchou, the one that had honey brown hair and glasses bowed indicating to his team to follow him.

As Hikaru & Hayate dragged me toward the center of the field a thought flashed through my mind.

Why was the close eyed guy staring at me?

* * *

"Ah…that was so mean, bouchou! Making us do 60 laps! So mean, so mean." Hikaru said whining. 

"Well, what do you expect when you spike everyone's drinks with pomegranate juice?? And how will you get better?" a black haired brown eyed girl asked him chugging down some water as the regulars and I walked off the field.

"Maybe I can wish upon a star? Or maybe get a fairy godmother like Cinderella."

I was about to reply when I caught sight of the Seigaku Regulars.

I had forgotten about them….

I decided that I should at least be polite and introduce myself and the team in hopes that there was a god that would ban them from entering my life ever again. I walked over to them motioning for the rest of my friends to do so also.

But the tall one decided it would be better to say the words first.

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. Captain of the Seigaku Tennis Club. Dozo Yorushdiku."

Helmet head beside him."Oishi Schuichiro. Fuku-Bouchou."

The Sadist. "Fuji Syuusuke."

Mr. I'm High On Sugar and I Enjoy Glomping People as I had dubbed him jumped up and down a few times. "Kikumaru Eiji, nya!!"

The Creepy Looking Guy. "Inui Sadaharu."

Spiky Hair. "Momoshiro, but you can just call me Momo-chan!" he gave us the thumbs up. The girl who had replied to Hikaru returned the signal.

Viper Looking Guy. "Kaidoh Kaoru"

"And this" Momo-chan said pointing towards Ryoma "is my wonderful freshman-"

I nodded. "Echizen Ryoma. Yeah, we've…_met_." Ryoma smirked at my choice of words.

I bowed. "My name is Imonoyama Sakura. Captain of the CLAMP Soccer Club. Position of GK and sometimes Forward. President of the Junior High School Section of CLAMP. Dozo Yorodshiku." Then I went on to introduce the others.

"Nakaaru Hikaru. Fuku-Bouchou. And his twin Hayate. Mid-fielders. They are treasurers for the Junior High Student Council and Hikaru is fuku-bouchou." They both gave a grin and said "Yo!" in unison. They are your basic pranksters. You know how in most stories you read there are always those red-haired prankster twins (1)? Well, our team has a pair in real life. Nakaruu Hikaru and Hayate. The sons of the soccer gear company Nakaruu Gear Inc. But they didn't have that ridiculous red hair. No, they had ridiculous dark brown hair and green eyes. The one sure fire way to tell them apart was by their preferences. They did like the same things, but when it came to girls Hikaru had a crush on Sayuri and as far as we knew…Hayate wasn't interested in anyone. Crud.

"Takamura Sayuri. Defender. Secretary for the Junior high School Council." Sayuri also gave a grin but hers was more elegant. Her blue hair was done up in a ponytail and her hazel eyes were alert. Sayuri is also on the Student Council filling the position of Secretary just like her little brother Suoh. And also like him, she's a master at any type of martial arts, but she joined the soccer team. She's also decided that she will always protect me no matter what. A usual Takamura-Imonoyama relationship. I'm glad that she's one of my best friend's. But the one thing that differed the siblings from one another was the fact that she was a somewhat but more outgoing than him.

"Fujishiro Natsuki. Forward" Natsuki smirked and tucked a strand of purple hair behind her hair. Her lavender eyes were twinkling. She was probably-no she is the shortest among the team. But she's braver than all of us put together. She's also spunky and has a quick tongue, but we love her none the less.

"Higumi Ryouchi. Defender." Ryouchi was probably the quietest boy you would ever find. But when he's on the soccer field, I swear you wouldn't be able to recognize him. He has these silver eyes that are usually glued to some book and wavy black hair. Like I said, he's usually glued to a book whether he's eating or walking to class with us, he always has a book in one hand. He probably has a library in his home taking up 10 rooms.

"Kinata Kagura. Midfielder." Kagura smiled. She had orange hair and light orange eyes making her look somewhat like a cat, hence the nickname Neko.

"Hagura Naoka. Defender and the best manager you'll ever find. You'd do better to call O Mighty Manager." Naoka smirked glancing at the Regulars. "Data…."

"Eh?" Kikumaru said.

Inui stared at the Naoka, but then again I really couldn't tell with those white glasses. I started comparing the two of them.

They both had notebooks. Inui's was green and Naoka's was purple.

They both had glasses. Though, while you couldn't see Inui's eyes behind his shiny white glasses, you could see her brown eyes behind rectangular clear ones.

They both had a love for data. Or so I was informed about Inui by Ryoma. I was sure about Naoka though.

They both were…in a way….creepy….

I glanced at Sayuri and Natsuki and saw that they were thinking the same thing.

The two were meant for each other. I mean, really. When you are ever so obsessed with collecting data there is a 100:1 chance that there is someone else. This was a blessed moment for Naoka. And judging by the looks on Sayuri's and Natsuki's faces the plan for it to stay that way.

I cleared my throat and went on. "Atobe Kira. Defender." Kira smiled. I scanned the faces of the Seigaku Regulars. None of them looked if anything shocked (the human ice wall probably didn't know how to actually even have emotions). Ryoma had said that Kira's brother Keigo was a tennis player and that they had played against him. Though when Ryoma had told me this, Keigo was referred to as Monkey King and Kira also called him that.

Kikumaru brought me out of my thoughts. "Why does Ochibi call you nee-chan, nya?"

I blinked. Ryoma winced and almost threw Kikumaru a glare before I threw one at him. "Our families know each other well. I'm somewhat of a sister figure to chibi-chan here." I grinned, the words coming out of my mouth like a pre-planned statement. And they were. These were the words of which I answered with whenever someone asked me if I was related to Ryoma or said that I had the same eyes as him. I scanned their faces again and felt satisfied with the looks on their faces. They completely believed. Except for maybe the sadistic one, Fuji. His eyes were open now and I was staring into eyes that were almost the same colors as mine but so much more deep. This time I winced before looking away.

"Well…it was uh….nice meeting you people after hearing so much about you….but we have to get going back to our dorms. Please visit us again however." I put on a small fake grin not meaning a word I said.

* * *

Rain poured down as we watched them leave. Sayuri turned to me. "You didn't have to be so rude Sakura-chan." 

"There is a 76.4 chance that Sakura does not like or trust Seigaku for the reasons that she is insecure and because she knew that they would ask about her family and they did. And also because she thinks they are all bishinoun who enjoy having their own fan clubs." Naoka informed everyone.

I grimaced. "You don't have to say it so bluntly Naoka."

Hikaru seemed to agree with the others. "Don't be so sensitive. Just because some bakas in the past have stared and treated you differently for being part of two families, doesn't mean everyone thinks that."

Sayuri put an arm around me. "And even if they do, you'll always have us to-"

"Beat 'em up and land them in the hospital." Natsuki finished.

I let out a small laugh. "Thanks you guys. Come on Chibi-chan. I let the Dorm Dean know that you're staying over the weekend this morning so you're in Hikaru and Hayate's room. Oh, and don't forget about that life-long ban from Ponta" I winked at him because I knew that he was fully aware that I would never do such a thing. Ryoma (who hadn't left with the Regulars), nodded and said "I still love nee-chan even if she's only half an Echizen and took on the Imonoyama name." Ryoma muttered the last bit and I whacked him on the head. "Did you say something Chibi-chan?" Then I punched my fists into the air and called to the others. "TO THE DORMS!"

Hayate and Hikaru joined in. "PARTY!!!!"

Ryouchi, Natsuki, Sayuri, Kagura and Naoka looked at each other.

It was going to be another long weekend.

But even if you were facing the possibility of a weekend full of Hikaru and Hayate's pranks, Ryouchi describing another book he had read while boring us out of our minds, Kagura wanting to play a new game that she had discovered, Sayuri either ignoring everyone or laughing uproariously, Natsuki adding to the fun, and Naoka forcing us to taste her horrid juices after we lost a bet, it would be worth it to be dead tired the next morning.

I smiled as I ran with them toward the other side of campus where our dorms where located. We were all soaking wet but were laughing our heads off. As long as you had loving friends around you. Anything is worth it.

* * *

Ariana: Yay! So Sakura's sensitive about the subject of her family and the only clue I gave away was that she has two! Anyway, some of you must be shocked that I made the CLAMP Soccer team bisexual instead of making it an all girls team and having each of them fall in love with a tennis regular. But I've seen so many of those stories, and I enjoy reading them more….so cheer me on as I write the next chapter (even though school starts on Tuesday! Crud!)! 


	2. Dorm Inspections and A Group Outing

**Chapter 2: Dorm Inspections and A Group Outing**

A/N: I forgot to mention but Sakura, Hikaru, Hayate, Naoka, and Sayuri are 9th Graders meaning 3rd years in the Middle school section of CLAMP. Kagura and Ryouchi are 2nd years. Also Nokoru, Suoh and Akira are all Characters from CLAMP School Detectives by the wonderful all female mangaka's CLAMP. Their positions in the Elementary Student Council and their traits and likings will be true as in the manga. CLAMP School is also from CLAMP School Detectives. I highly suggest you read the manga or watch the anime! You may have also noticed that other soccer team and member names that I use and will use in the future, will be from the manga Whistle! by Daisuki Higuchi. The CLAMP soccer team members are OC's created by moi.

* * *

_BRRING! BRRRING!_

My arms flailing, I tried to find the stupid clock only to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

Wait….I was sleeping on the couch?!?!

Opening my eyes I took notice of my surroundings only to start snickering.

The dorm room that Sayuri, Natsuki and I shared was a mess. Utterly and completely. I had been sleeping on the couch. But as you know, had fallen off. Natsuki and Sayuri were in their bunk beds, Sayuri completely tangled up in her sheets; Ryoma was sleeping in my bunk; Hikaru and Hayate were asleep sitting down on the floor; Ryouchi was curled up into a ball by the window; Kagura was stretched out on the floor hugging her teddy bear; and Naoka's notebook lay open on her face not completely covering her snores. Standing up, I stretched and walked over to the board in our room where we usually posted notes or notices to remind us of things. My eyes strayed to the middle where we had a paper bordered in red and bright pink that read. "DORM INSPECTION SATURDAY AT 9:00!!!!!" I blinked soaking in the words. "Dorm….inspection…to…day…at….nine…" I muttered. The clock read 8:45. My eyes widened and I started waking up my friends in a state of panic. There is _no _way I was going to pick up the various soda cans and food containers littered around the room by myself.

* * *

"15 minutes! Our best time yet! We're getting good." Hikaru high-fived his brother as we walked out into the sun.

Natsuki turned to me. "We don't have class today because the teachers are going to a seminar in Hokkaido ….so what's today's plan?"

Ryouchi looked up from his newest book. "Since classes are canceled, we're not going to have soccer practice are we?"

Suddenly, they were all looking at me. "Well...we do have permission to have practice…" everyone groaned except for Ryoma…. "….But since we already have an off today and tomorrows Sunday…..we don't have to have practice today…." Cheers "…..As long as we practice extra hard tomorrow. Got it?"

The twins high-fived Ryouchi knocking the book out of his hand. "Alright!"

Natsuki nodded. "Ok, but back to my original question. What are we doing today?"

"How about we go somewhere outside of CLAMP?" Ryoma suggested looking up at me.

I shrugged. "That sounds fine with me. How about you guys?"

I heard a chorus of "Hai!" as we walked out of the campus

"Uwahh! Look! It's that new restaurant I was telling you guys about!" Kagura jumped up and down pointing toward the opposite side of the street. "Can we please have lunch there? PLEASE?!?!"

Sayuri stared at Kinata's puppy eyes.

"There is a 84 percent chance that puppy eyes do not work on Sayuri." Naoka commented supplying us with her newest piece of data.

"Or..." she continued as Kagura turned to Ryoma who was standing beside her. "Ryoma, as he will only tug down his cap."

Hikaru, Hayate and I snickered as Ryoma did exactly that.

"Fine!" Natsuki said loudly, smiling. "We'll have lunch there."

"YAY! I love you Suki-chan!" the orange-haired girl glomped Natsuki.

"I like the look of this place. " Natsuki commented her eyes scanning the menu.

Ryoma grumbled still annoyed with what Naoka had said.

I nodded. "I think I'm going to go with-"

"Ne, Echizen? Is that you?" We looked up from our menus to find the Seigaku regulars standing next to our table.

I groaned inwardly. The morning had gone along fine. We had gone to a few different shops, bought a few things and had a generally good time with the occasional banter between Hikaru and Natsuki. But then the Seigaku Regulars had turned up at what seemed to be at the time a very promising lunch.

Ryoma muttered something ineligible.

Momo frowned. "That's selfish ya know! Selfish!"

Natsuki grinned. "You guys were about to have lunch right?" They nodded. "Well, why don't we move to a bigger table and have lunch together?"

Her words hung in the air as everyone stared at her suggestion.

If looks could kill, Suki-chan would be _no_ more.

"That's a great idea!!!" Kikumaru yelled, grabbing one of Kagura's arms, and dragging her to a larger table.

Natsuki winked at me "Well, I guess it's decided then." She threw a grin at Oishi who smiled back tentatively. Hikaru frowned and so I grabbed his hand and Ryoma's, leading them to where Kagura and Kikumaru were happily chatting.

Natsuki prevented us from sitting down though. "I want to seat people."

I stared. What is she up to? 'I want to seat people?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Moments later however, I found the answer. For, I found myself sitting next to the one and only…Fuji Syuusuke.

While we were waiting for our food. I narrowed my eyes menacingly at Natsuki that clearly told her that she was running 100 extra laps tomorrow. She stuck her tongue out at me pulling down her eyes with two fingers.

Suki-chan will _definitely_ be no more after this.

Sorry Hikaru.

A chuckle came from the person to the right of me. "Your friend is smart, ne?" I turned my glare to him. He didn't even flinch, the bastard. "She's paired up everyone."

I looked around the circular table to find that he was right. I wasn't the only one to be matched up with the opposite gender. From my left sat Kagura and Kikumaru, Naoka and Inui, Sayuri and Hayate, Hikaru and Natsuki, Oishi, Tezuka and Ryouchi (who were looking really left out) and then Fuji and me.

I gave a small smile as my food was placed in front of me. Nothing was going to ruin me enjoying this delicious dish.

As I dug in, I listened to the various conversations circling around me.

"Eh, so I can call you Neko-chan?"

"Ehe! Go ahead, and I'll call you…eh….Kiku-kun!"

"Have you ever had chow mien before Tezuka?"

"Hnn."

"There is a 66.5 percent chance that one of the couples at this table will hook up in the future 1 month (I snorted)"

"Hehehe…you got it wrong Inui-san. It's 72.3 percent chance."

"So what's Suoh gonna do now that he's won District Tournament?"

"I dunno. He'll probably win another tournament."

"Well, if you're talking about technical skills, it has to be Mesei Junior. But if you're talking teamwork and consistency in tactics it's Hiba Junior."

"It has to be the best in technical-"

I interrupted Hikaru shaking my head. "If it's technical, it's definitely Musashinomori. There's no doubt about it."

Hikaru nodded.

I felt a pair of eyes upon me. The same ones as the other day. Of courser, now they were sitting next to me. I winced and reached for the soy sauce.

"Onee-chan?"

The moment was frozen as everyone looked up from their conversations. "Ah! Look! It's Noko-chan! And Suoh-chan and even Akira-chan" Kagura pointed at three boys. The middle one was waving at me a huge smile upon his face. His hair was blonde and his eyes were the same color as mine. The one his left has black-bluish hair and dark eyes and a serious air that reflected that of Sayuri's. The third was grinning happily, a box in hand.

I beckoned them over. "What's up, bro?"

The middle one walked over and hugged me. I smiled hugging him back. "Not much Onee-chan. We were actually-"

"Onee-chan?!?!" the Seigaku regulars shouted drawing attention.

I glared at them. I seem to be doing that a lot lately apparently. But these Seigaku regulars seemed to have the same reaction to everything new. Rudely interrupt and yell the last word spoken. Honestly.

Nokoru stared at them then quickly allowed a smile to grace his features. "Konnichiwa. My name is Imonoyama Nokoru, Imonoyama Sakura's 6th grade brother and President of the Elementary School Section of CLAMP.Dozo yoroshiku" He bowed. "And this is Takamura Suoh 5th grade brother of Takamura Sayuri and Secretary of the Elementary Student Council." He pointed to the boy on his right "And this is Ijyuin Akira our treasurer."

Kikumaru and the othesr nodded. Of course the rest of us meaning the two of us who were related to two of them and the others who went to CLAMP rolled our eyes as Tezuka stood up to introduce his team. I zoned out and beckoned to the waiter to bring us 3 more chairs.

"Why don't you guys join us for lunch?" Sayuri proposed.

I gave her a "no duh" look gesturing to the two chairs on my left and the third chair on my right between myself and Fuji. And yes, if you are wondering the third chair was in that spot for a reason. To get away from Sadist-kun.

"So you're Sakura-chan's little bro, eh? And Suoh-chan is Yuri-chan's? Suge!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"You two do look alike." Fuji said pouring some more wasabi as if he didn't already have enough on his plate to fill the Pacific Ocean.

"No duh. We are related." I muttered watching as he slowly and meticulously ate the wasabi. Nokoru too was staring but of course Sadist-kun didn't notice. His eyes were trained on me. I blushed tearing my eyes away from the horrid concoction and continued on with my own eating.

I looked toward Hayate who was stealing or trying to steal some of Sayuri's food. Sayuri immediately smacked his hand away with a faint blush on her cheeks. I looked at Suoh who had his eyes narrowed at Hayate probably thinking of some way he could kill Hayate with Judo and have it look like an accident. I winked at Nokoru nodding my head to Suoh. He quickly nodded back.

"Oy, Suoh." He called.

"I heard that Nagisa Jo's been wanting to go to a soccer game for a while now. Why don't you take her to our next one?" I finished.

Suoh blushed a darker red than his sisters and looked intently at his food as if he would find a bottle of 'Blush-B-Gone' there.

Nokoru and I snickered , high-fiving each other.

"Saaa…I would like to watch your soccer game." Fuji said to me.

"That's nice." I said bluntly back.

"I want to come to your guys' next soccer game. Me too! Me too!" Eiji cried.

"We're invited? Suge!"

"Fshhh….soccer…"

"…"

"Eh,I don't think…..never mind."

"Saa…their soccer game, next Saturday."  
"We'll be there!"

My team mates quickly looked at me.

"What?" I said defending myself. Weakly might I add.

Different variations of "good-bye" circled around me as I shook hands with Tezuka and then promptly started a conversation with Ryoma, Nokoru, Akira and Suoh.

Just as I was about to reply to something Ryoma had said obviously thinking it was witty a voice whispered something in my ear.

"Anyone can see you have two brothers and not one. You don't have to be embarrassed about having two families…Sakura-chan."

I turned to face him but before I could open my mouth, he opened his.

"I'll be at that soccer game. I wouldn't miss watching the Number One Goalkeeper and Player in the Junior High World play."

I flinched. "Don't call me that!" I whispered back menacingly.

"I think I will." His smile grew-if possible- more sadistic. Then he walked away after the other Regulars.

I stared after him.

"What happened?" Sayuri waved her hand in front of my face.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." I replied still in shock.

"Onee-chan's in shock and is annoyed because that Fuji guy kept staring at her and probably said something 'private' to her right now."

I clamped my hand onto Nokoru's mouth turning my shocked look into a pissed off one. "Don't. Say. That."

"But you're blushing anyway." Ryoma quipped.

My face flared. And I hurriedly starting walking away in the direction of CLAMP's main gates, and called over my shoulder, "We have a report due Monday, and Nokoru and I have president duties, and the rest of you probably have your own work to do, so let's go people! No time to chit chat!"

I heard laughter as they ran to catch up to me.

While they starting talking about random things I tuned out and in to my own thoughts.

I don't really hate Fuji. But there something about him that gets on my nerves. Maybe it was because he kept staring at me as if he could see right through me. Like his snide comment a few minutes ago. It was like he had me almost all figured out. Or because he was….'pretty'. I couldn't say that he was probably a bishinon who like having his own fan club, because that's too stereo typical for me. But theres just this thing about him that annoys me…though I don't know what.

A/N: Please review!: Also if you havn't read the A/N at the top, please do. And, if someone can tell me the corrct spelling of otouto (little bro). Thanks!


	3. A Conversation Regarding Him

A/N: I am SO VERY VERY SORRY that it has taken me a few months (gasp!) to put out the third chappie. I've been busy with school, a high school entrance exam (I know, it was only one, but this one is a magnet/governors school) and my computer was giving me the cold shoulder by crashing every now and then. Actually I'm sort of glad the latter happened, 'cause my parents became aware that my comp is a hunkajunk and I'm getting a new one for my b-day (3 days from now). That means I'll be able to crank out more chappies of WAGW! W00t!

Disclaimer: I don not own PoT (as much as I wish I did). I do however own all of my OCs. Arigatou!

�

Chap 3-A Conversation Regarding _Him_

�

I blew my whistle. Everyone immediately halted whatever activity they were doing: First years looked up from kicking balls to other members; Regulars stopped shot precision drills; and Ryouchi fell over for having been mid-shot where a leg was sticking out in order to kick the ball; he didn't have the best balance. 

I raised an eyebrow at Kagura·ho was laughing at him and Kira who was quietly giggling. They immediately shut up and each stuck out a hand to help Ryouchi up.

"Good Practice, minna! Our regulars will be playing a game against Sonoka Gakuen tomorrow! Please cheer them on!" I said loudly.

"Hai! Ganbatte!"

"Dismissed!" I quickly stepped to the side as a flurry of soccer practice uniforms flew past me. 

"The chance that the Seigaku tennis regulars will be at our game: 87."

5 years of knowing Naoka prepared a person to...how should I say this...expect the unexpected. I snorted instead of jumping at her voice. "I wish it was 13."

"But didn't you invite them?" Kira questioned wiping her face with a towel. She wasn't with us when we went out on Saturday as Keigo had forced her to go home for the day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ring! Ring!_

"_Moshi-moshi?" I answered putting down my protractor._

_"Ore-sama needs to speak to Sakura-sama." A voice said over the line._

_I rubbed my forehead. First, a whole 10 page packet on geometry and now an egotistical tennis idiot. What a wonderful __Friday afternoon__ this was turning out to be._

"_You called directly to my dorm, Keigo. Who else did you expect to answer the phone?"_

"_That's not important. Ore-sama called to tell Sakura-sama that Kira-chan won't be at practice __on Saturday__."_

_That's why he had interrupted my homework? My god…_

"_You know she could have told me herself?"_

_The voice continued as if it had clearly not heard what I had said. "Ore-sama needs his sister to help him practice his Foxtrot. Not that Ore-sama isn't already a beautiful dancer. And not that there aren't hundreds of Tokyo girls who would kill to dance with Or-"_

_I hung up the telephone. Shaking my head I thought '__Poor, poor Kira'._

_END FLASHBACK_

---

"Nu-uh."

She stared at me apprehensively. "Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh. Sadist-kun did."

"Sadist-kun?"

By now, the other Regulars who had stayed behind had joined chugging down bottles of water and Gatorade and wiping their faces with towels.

" Fuji Syuusuke." Sayuri said simply throwing her water bottle in after Ryouchi's.

"Oooohh." Kira nodded. "Oshitari told me about him. Well, not really 'told' more like 'deviously muttered'. He's really looking forward to Hyotei's match against Seigaku. "

"Besides," Natsuki said nonalachant. "You can't blame him. It was meant to happen."

Hikaru spit out his water and started laughing. "That's...the...l-lamest...excu-excuse...ever." at the same time that I just repeated dumbly "It was meant to happen."

I'm sorry, but I agree with my vice-captain on this one. 'It was meant to happen.' It sounded like one of those last pages of a fairy tale book and the illustrator decides to draw a prince and princess in front of their kingdom, smiling. Then in really big fancy words underneath that "And they lived happily ever after." How do you know that they lived happily ever after? I mean, maybe they decided to do a Britney Spears and divorce 72 hours later. Or maybe Prince Charming left Cinderella for Rapunzel because he thought that girls with long hair are hotter. Seriously, _how_ do you know? 

Natsuki shot him a glare then looked back at me replacing her smile.

"Yeah! Those guys are really nice and great people! You don't have to be so wary of them."

I sighed. "Just go and change for dinner, Suki-chan."

She winked at me as if she knew that I didn't really hate the Seigaku Regulars even if I found them annoying and skipped past me. The others followed her until only Sayuri and I were left.

"Suki-chan's at it again, ne?" 

"Yeah…"

"Well, you can't blame her."

I stared at my best friend. Even though we were both best friends with the other regulars, Sayuri had been my first real friend. I've known her since first grade. At the time she...hated me. It was probably because I was the chairwoman's and chairman's daughter, (1) and that was the main reason everybody wanted to be friends with me.

"Get close to her. It'll help."

I¤idn't ward anyone off; I just smiled and went along with it. Sayuri was interesting to me though. She was this quiet 7-year-old who came from a renowned martial arts family. ‰t seemed as though she was the only one who didn't want to become friends with me because of my surname. Actually, from the dark aura she attained when I got close to her and the way she ignored me, she didn't want to become friends with me, period. few months later and I sill hadn't given up. I was and still am pretty stubborn.œometime in March, ­y class went to the 3rd swimming pool to learn how to swim. I didn't know how to even if I did come from a somewhat athletic family; we weren't the type to go to the beach for vacation.—hile the teacher went to fetch the lifeguard (the 3rd pool wasn't often used by the swim team as they preferred the 1st and 2nd pools, so therefore there wasn't a lifeguard often), a brawl broke out between Shino Ayame and Shizuno Sano.‰ can't remember exactly but I think Shino and called Shizuno a baby or maybe it was vice-versa. Shino pushed Shizuno whose body weight crashed into me, and I fell over the edge of the pool. I was only aware of the shock of the fall and water enveloping me before I went unconscious. When I woke up, I was in the nurse's room….with my savior: Takamura Sayuri. We became the best of friends after that and Sayuri pledged to protect me against anything. (2)

Looking back at her, I muttered, "It's got you too, huh?"

"What's got me?"

"The disease."

She looked at me incredulously. "_What_ disease?"

"Let's-Annoy-Because-It's-Not-Like-She's-Gonna-Get-Mad-Or-Assign-Us-Extra-Laps-Or-Something-Like-That Disease."

Sayuri's lips twitched and she stood up brushing the dirt off her soccer uniforms. "Well. Do you or do you not want to find out why I can't blame Natsuki-kun for being glad that they're coming to our game?"

I put up my hands for her to help me up. "Why?"

She stood there appraising me before helping me up. "I think that he'll be able to help you figure it out", she murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"Who's _he_?" My thoughts flicked to the Sadist: Fuji Syuusuke briefly.

"The guy who takes the trouble of opening his eyes to stare at _you_."

"Oh. Him." I replied flatly, disappointed that she meant Sadist-kun.

"Now come on," she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me along, "we better hurry up and get to the dining hall before Hayate eats all of my food."

Seizing hold of the opportunity to change the topic, I smirked and said thoughtfully, "You know, I've noticed lately that Hayate has been quite '_attached' _to stealing your food, and only your food. Don't you consider that somewhat weird as he usually mooches off the general population and now only one person? From many to one….I wonder..."

I'll admit that I was somewhat smug at the faint sight of a blush on her cheeks. 

"N-no. Th-that has n-nothing to do anything."

Fighting back the wave of laughter that was about to spill out of my mouth, I casually switched the conversation to the three page essay we had in Chemistry that was supposed to be about solutes, solvents and solutions. While we changed in the locker rooms and chatted about how the hell we were supposed to write 3 pages about solutes, solvents and solutions my mind turned to what Sayuri had told me.

"….he'll….help you figure it out…"

What did she mean?

This will be interesting.

END CHAP 3

(1)There will be more on Sakura's family background as the story unfolds!

(2)If you've read the CLAMP Detectives manga you know that Suoh disliked Nokoru but pledged to protect him with his life after an incident. I modeled Sakura and Sayuri's relationship after them. Like sisters, like brothers.

A/N: Much doesn't happen in this chapter, sorry! The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.

Momo: Yeah! R&R if you want to be cool like me!

Ryoma: Momo-senpai, I'm not sure if anyone's informed you, but you're _not _cool. 

Kaidoh: Fsshhh…

Momo: Nani? What was that Mamushi!

Kaidoh: Baka…

Ryoma: (casually watches his senpai-tachi try to kill eachother) Makes you wonder why Momo-senpai is mad at Kaidoh when I'm the one who insulted him, ne? R&R onegaishimasu.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Ok, to tell you the truth I love my fic "_What A Girl Wants"_, but I don't think I've been writing to the best of my ability. I reread my story, and there are some holes here and there that irk me. For instance, Arisa Hatakedasaid that what the hell did the note in the first chapter (well, not to that effect) mean? And I agree. I had meant for the note to play a somewhat bigger role later in the chapter. Also, the personalites of my OC's were not matching in the chapters. Hikaru liked Sayuri, but later he like Natsuki and then Hayate and Sayuri….well, you get it. All because of one typo, some of you became confused. I also want to add more depth to my characters and the plot. A few of you mentioned Sakura was becoming a Mary Sue (gasp!) and to that I have to say that she has a few flaws that were going to be revealed in the later chappies (Like chappies 4 & 5). Maybe I can speed the plot up a bit, or add a flaw or two more? Or maybe I can keep the speed of the plot the way it is, and just crank out a weekly or bi-weekly chapter? Of course, I will write the best I can if I do the latter.

Anyways, I don't know if you peeps will understand what the heck I'm trying to say here, the point is that I have not been writing to the best of my ability. And if I'm not writing with effort, you guys are probably not reading with pleasure (no, I did not get that from a poster in my English teachers classroom). But still, thanks to those of you who offered criticism and others who enjoyed my story. I hope you will like the new version better (I'll delete this one). I will do my best in the revisions!

A bientot!

Aria

PS-If any of you are interested in being a beta-reader for moi, please contact me! Arigatou!


End file.
